


and later, a promise

by circus lights (dividedheart)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Despair, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shower Sex, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dividedheart/pseuds/circus%20lights
Summary: Lev is bored and Hinata is cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot written in about an hour or two, no beta's, nothing, just edited for typos. I just wanted some more nasty Hinata. I'm going to go pass out and forget I ever wrote this. I hope you do too.
> 
> ###  [Tumblr](http://breedhim.tumblr.com/)

The Nekoma dorm is empty of the team, all but two off to shower or off to eat. Where Lev sits with Hinata on his futon, they're hidden from the sight of any prying eyes, anyone passing by. They're just playing games on Hinata's phone. It's not like it's a big deal whether they're seen or not. It's just that they're waiting for Kenma to get back from the cafeteria. 

"Ah," Hinata groans, failing again to beat the boss in his game. Lev has his own game up on his own phone, something tedious and simple. He's not paying much attention to it. "I just can't beat this! Kenma needs to hurry up."

"What level is that?" Lev asks, raising his eyebrows. He makes a face like he cares, or is interested, but he isn't.

"Three," Hinata answers, not noticing. "It's so hard! It's not even like I'm that far into the game or anything, but I just can't beat it. Lev, have you tried this one?"

"No," he says, genuine. Hinata holds out his phone for him and they swap devices. "I haven't even bought the game yet."

"What, really? I think everyone has it... most of the kids in my class are all at level twenty, by now!" he kicks his feet and pouts, messing up the sheets on the futon. Lev stares. 

"This kinda game is too complicated! Don't feel bad about not beating it. I don't get how Kenma plays them for so long."

"D'you think we should go hunt him down? He might have just gotten distracted on his way."

"I don't think so," Lev says idly, playing through the level only to score Hinata his lowest yet. "Oops. I couldn't kill it either."

"Let's see?" Hinata takes up his phone again, groaning at it. "Seriously? You suck!"

"What did you expect? I've never played it before," he bites, indignant.

"Beginner's luck?" Hinata suggests, flopping over limply. He sets his phone face down and splays his limbs about, shirt riding up. He doesn't seem to get a sense for just where Lev's eyes are lingering. "Ugh! Where's Kenma," he whines. 

Lev is thinking of things that could be a lot more interesting, but before those thoughts can go anywhere, the door slides open. 

Kenma and Kuroo trail in, hair wet. Hinata sits himself up for them, like it's not a position he wants to be seen in. Lev readjusts himself. 

"Oh, have you two not showered yet?" Kuroo asks, idly. "Go hurry up with that. First years were supposed to go twenty minutes ago. If you're lucky, then the water'll still be hot~" he teases, playful. 

"Oh, crap!" Hinata really sits up at that, and then stands, snatching up his phone and his towel, the one he'd tossed onto the floor earlier in favor of sitting with Lev and messing about. Lev follows suit, and the two hurry out the door. 

"Be quick." Kenma mutters, voice following them out. Lev is silent. Hinata cheers his agreement. 

Predictably, the shower room is empty. They're the last of the first years here at the camp to bathe, and it's a bit embarrassing, really, to have been so caught up that they forgot. That's probably what Hinata is thinking, at least, judging by the petulant pout on his face as he sets to undressing. Lev doesn't mind, because he'd intended on getting them alone when he'd brought up games, earlier. Hinata had been easily distracted, and he is now, too; he doesn't notice the lingering gaze on his naked back, too busy fiddling with his shampoo and soap.

The water is still hot. They're lucky, like Kuroo had said. Hinata gives a long, loud, blissful sigh, enjoying the heat. Lev does, too. The heat creeps up his spine like a flame, licking its way into his chest. Hinata is talking, mindlessly. They still haven't been interrupted, and he doesn't think they will be. 

Lev reaches out, brushing his fingertips against the back of Hinata’s slender neck. He gives a violent shiver, at that, and Lev _delights_ in it. 

"Ah— want me to wash your hair?" Lev suggests, tone light. It makes the strangeness of the sudden touch less strange, and Hinata agrees easily and happily, like he wants nothing more than for Lev to do just that. He turns his back on Lev again, and the taller boy smiles.

Hinata's hair is wet, but it's still soft. It feels light in Lev's hands, and he lathers up until there's nothing but suds, gets Hinata to close his eyes to keep from getting soap in them. His long fingers make quick work of the messy mop of hair on Hinata's head, but he doesn't stop even after it's well enough. Lev isn't content with that alone, so he softens his touch, working circles into his temples. Hinata fidgets and sighs, pleased. 

"Mm," he breathes eventually, closing his legs. "I think that's good. Um— want me to do your hair?" he asks, eyes still squeezed tightly closed. 

"You'd have to stand," Lev laughs, leaning in to talk against the shell of his ear. Hinata gives that same shiver again, one that raises gooseflesh on his arms and makes his nipples perk up. "So this is okay for now. Isn't it?"

Lev kisses Hinata's neck. 

The smaller boy flails and Lev grabs him around the middle to stop him from sliding off his stool. He hasn't opened his eyes, all too aware of the soap running down his face. 

"Wh—what?" Hinata stammers, confused. "What was that, just now?"

"My lips," Lev says, words a muttered breath that send Hinata into a further tizzy. 

"What? Why? Can you—" he's reaching around blindly for the showerhead. "Can you help me rinse my hair?" he squeaks, nervous and intimidated. Lev laughs again.

"No can do," he says, pressing his lips to Hinata's neck, drinking in the little whine that admits from him, at that. Even as Lev peppers him with kisses, Hinata continues to grope around for the tap, wet fingers sliding against the wetter wall. 

"Not funny," he's muttering, shock turning into an ill temper. "Lev, not funny! Help me here, and stop that!"

"Okay, okay," Lev retreats, reaching past Hinata to grab the showerhead, not enjoying the taste of shampoo, nor desiring the raise of Hinata's voice. Gently, and slowly, he rinses the froth from Hinata's hair, continuing until there's no longer even any suds. Judging by the tense line to his shoulders, he's still not yet relaxed. Hinata rubs at his eyes and makes to stand, but Lev keeps a firm hold on his hip. 

"Lev, let go. I don't think it's funny." 

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"Then— why? This is weird. I don't like it. Let go."

"You like it just fine, though?" Lev slides his hands up, groping Hinata's chest and pulling him flush against him. It's already hot in here, but the feel of Hinata's burning skin pressed against his chest ignites an even headier desire in him. He ignores the stammering coming from the boy in his arms and thumbs over his nipples, a simple motion that sends him spiraling.

"Ah! Nn—" Hinata bites his lower lip, restraining any undignified noises that threaten to topple out of him. "N—no, Lev, _stop_ , this is bad! It's not j-just this, someone could walk in—"

"Who's going to walk in?" he asks, in turn. Hinata says nothing. Lev leans in to lap at his neck and pinches his nipples between index and thumb, giving a little tug. 

" _Oh!_ " It comes out of him like a breath, a gust of pleasure. It's _adorable_ , so he does it again and again, coaxing sweeter noises out of him with a few simple, pointed ministrations. Hinata is red not just from the steam and the heat of the hot water, but because of the gathering warmth between his legs. Lev notes the tented towel with a titter.

"You've got a nice voice, so let it out a bit more," he says simply, one hand continuing to play with his chest, the other sliding down his belly to untie his towel. Like that, Hinata kicks into action, trying to squirm away with a loud, angry word.

" _Stop_! Y-you're taking this too far! I don't want that, so— ah! No!" he positively _writhes_ away from his touch, but Lev is stronger and bigger than him, so keeping him in place when he's already in a vulnerable position is easy. " _No_ , stop it!" 

How _lovely_. Lev swallows up Hinata's protests as if he were starved, ignoring the attempts to escape and the angry, indignant words. He's so cute. Lev easily wraps his fingers around the half-hard cock between Hinata's legs and tugs, the water aiding in lubrication. There's precum leaking from his tip, so he swipes that up, too, using it. 

It's not terribly long before Hinata is melting against him, tears a messy, useless thing, best saved for later. The muttered _stop it_ 's and whiny _no_ 's have all but died out in favor of smothering the pleasure burning his lungs, a thing he just barely manages. It's not as good when Hinata is quiet, so Lev leans in to lay his lips all over his neck, putting a bit more force behind the kisses this time. Like that, Hinata hardens in his palm, his shaking becoming more and more apparent the closer he gets. 

Right as his toes are curling, Lev pulls off. Hinata positively grovels, kicking out his little legs and whining. Lev stands up without a word, dragging Hinata up from his stool. He pauses just long enough to snatch the conditioner from Hinata's bucket of soaps, and then forces him against the wall, getting his hands up to support him.

"Huh—?" he's just confused, now, confused by his aching and neglected cock, hanging hard between his legs. He doesn't know what Lev is doing when he squirts the slick substance between his fingers, though he turns to watch, eyes hazy and glazed over. 

It's just as Lev is spreading his legs and sliding a finger in between his cheeks that he realizes. Lev lays himself against his back, keeping him still. "Just relax," he intones, taking up his cock again as he forces his fingers inside. As much as Hinata hates it, they work their way in. The tight heat grows slick in due time, but the process is far too long for Lev's taste. Impatience has finally taken a hold on him; he lubes himself and gets to position, jostling Hinata, forcing him further against the wall. 

The small boy is crying again, overwhelmed and shaken. Lev doesn't feel any sympathy, too aroused and too hungry to call this off because a few tears. Just as he'd come to imagine over the past few days, Hinata is perfectly adorable. His bangs are wet, plastered against his forehead, making him look a mess. There's drool dribbling down his chin and his eyes are red and frantic, face flushed with panicked humiliation. There's a second in which he turns his head back and their eyes meet, in which a plea wordlessly crosses from the two; Hinata begs him, _please stop_. 

Lev instead pushes forward, finding it unbearably hot.

His dick is too big for Hinata, he can tell— he just barely gets the tip in before Hinata is wailing his discontent, the ring of muscle squeezing and spasming. It must hurt. Lev slaps a hand over his mouth and pulls him away from the wall. Loud is good. Angry is uncouth and uncivilized and due to get them caught, so he shuts him up with a hard thrust and a palm over his small mouth. His other hand goes to jerk his cock as he forces himself inside, deeper and deeper; Hinata is sucking him in harshly, each slap of skin against skin making him bounce, making his inside squeeze. It's like he's milking his dick with his ass. 

"So cute," Lev laughs, pounding into him with a growing force. Hinata is wailing so sweetly against his palm, drool escaping from his mouth and getting all over Lev's fingers. This is so good and Lev is so close to coming, but he doesn't want it to end here. It's a fantasy he'd toyed with for days, for weeks, for months, ever since meeting Hinata. He's so small and fits so perfectly against him and he— doesn't want it to end, not yet. 

A pause has Hinata startled, startled enough to drop his guard. He opens his mouth to properly speak now that he's been given a chance, and Lev shoves two fingers inside and against his tongue without much in the way of warning. Hinata clamps down around them and _bites_ ; it's painful, but it's brief. He's having enough trouble holding himself up, weight resting on tip-toes, calves straining with the effort. It's disheartening enough that the teeth come and then go, Hinata not continuing in chomping down. Lev drags the pads of his fingers over Hinata's teeth and shudders with the little pinpricks of sensation.

It's all so desperate and cute. Lev gives a reverent sigh and takes pity on him, pulling out from his mouth to instead wrap around his chest. Like this, all of Hinata's weight should rest on Lev's strength. His legs tremble and threaten to go out on him, but Hinata is tough and so _stubborn_. He doesn't give in. 

"There's no point in that." 

It's chiding and innocent, spoken lightly and without any malice. The accompanying thrust, however, is not: it gets Hinata's legs out from under him, allows Lev to take the reigns completely. He pulls out and turns Hinata around, getting his back up against the wall. Spreading Hinata's legs and giving him no time to resist, he pushes back inside and then fucks him like that, keeping him spread painfully wide, a humiliating display. It's delicious— like this, he can watch where they meet, can stare down in fascination as he bounces him on his hard cock. 

Hinata's mumbling has taken on a different turn, whining pitching in a new way. Pleasure gets him drunk, makes him _ah_ and _oh_ like some kind of dumb whore, cock throbbing against his belly. Lev watches him reach for himself and shoots off inside of him at the sight, Hinata breaking openly— he comes in a thick splatter, without even being touched. 

Lev slides out, but continues to hold Hinata open. He whimpers and hides his face in his shoulder, unable to run away. Come drips from his spread hole and then Lev is bored again, using fingers to get the rest out. Oversensitive and weakened, Hinata can't do much more than squirm and cry. 

And then it's over.

Lev washes him and takes care of him like it matters, ignoring the hand slapping, the glaring, the muttered _I hate you_ 's. They're both clean again in no time, Lev with a spring in his step, and Hinata swaying. 

Lev leaves first. Hinata looks around the bathroom and cleans where he'd been forced against the wall, like there's some kind of stain there that might tell everyone what happened. It's a while before he moves again, and this time it's only because he's roused by the sound of a knock.

"... Hinata, are you in there?"

It's Sugawara. Hinata is dressed and clean but just sitting on a stool, unwanting in leaving. Like if he does, it'll solidify what just happened. He isn't sure _what_ just happened, isn't sure it _wasn't_ just a nightmare.

"I'm coming in."

The sliding door opens and Sugawara steps inside, seeming as though an angel. He's got a worried, twisted look on his face, like he isn't sure what to say or do. He comes to rest a hand on Hinata's shoulder. It soothes him. 

"Are you feeling okay...? It's bed time. I thought you were with Kenma, so I didn't check for you anywhere until now. Don't tell me you've been here this whole time...?"

"Sorry," Hinata says, turning to his senpai with a smile, shining, pure. "I was feeling nauseous, and I just couldn't stop thinking. So I thought I could get away with staying here... don't tell the coach, will you?"

Sugawara sighs, relief obvious. "Okay. Next time, just come get some medicine! I can’t think the steam could have helped you feel any better."

"Okay!" he nods, standing. 

If Sugawara notices the way he wobbles when he walks, well— he doesn't say a word, and keeps his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> mood music: reol's yoiyoi kokon!
> 
> それそれそれそれ！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！


End file.
